freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 118
Alas I is the one-hundred eighteenth chapter of the Freezing series, sixth chapter of Volume 17 and second chapter of the 12th Nova Clash Arc. Synopsis The Faylan Generators begin to malfunction and they resonate with the Pandora, leading Gengo to predict that the Pandora will begin to be mentally affected. Atsuko Seiga's plan to defeat Gengo is slowly crumbling. Summary The dummy Nova that Ouka Tenjouin just struck down continues to move while replicating the same phenomenon Chiffon caused in Alaska. Across Genetics, the Faylan Generators glow and they too emit a strange aura that swirls and rises to the skies. The dummy Nova across along the training ground become to react too, all of them emitting the Nova's cry and their six cores shining tremendously. The Pandora do not know how to respond. Overlooking the joint exercise, Nobuhiro Seiga recalls that he and his granddaughter discovered that a phenomenon occurs when one exposes the Stigmata to a special frequency, one normal sensors cannot detect. Therefore, the frequency emanates from another dimension. The Faylan technology is designed to maximize the efficiency of low-density stigma, but because stigma and the generators work the same way, it stands to reason that the this frequency is actually the voice of the Nova, sent to Earth purposefully. They suspect Gengo knew about this information but never shared it with anyone. Nobuhiro believes Gengo should be reported to the Chevalier, but Atsuko believes they may have the perfect trap for Gengo. By amplifying this frequency, the Pandora's stigmata will react to it, effectively affecting the Pandora and, by extension, their Limiters. If the Pandora collapse during the exercise, Gengo will take the blame, for he should have made certain there were not any risks. Seiga Heavy Industries, however, was just following orders "unaware" such a predicament would occur. This is how they will defeat Gengo. At the control center, Atsuko recalls this plan as well. Things are going as she expected but Gengo is not responding. When a frantic man approaches Gengo, the doctor states that the Faylan Generators are melting and the dummy Nova are going berserk. He rises from his chair and whispers to Atsuko that she must know what is truly occurring, confirming Atsuko's suspicions about Gengo and the special frequency. Atsuko feigns ignorance, but Gengo asks her to stop playing dumb since they both know that the Faylan technology will begin to affect the Pandora. An infinity symbol appears in the sky, stumbling all of the cadets, and Charles contacts headquarters for new orders. Rana becomes the first Pandora to be affected. Her heart thumbs and she feels a slight headache. She sees mist growing ans the visage of a tall woman walking toward her. Rana identifies the figure as her sister. Ticy is soon affected along with the Pandora of her platoon. The vital signs of the Pandora begin dropping, and Gengo wonders how many of them will survive. Event Notes *Nobuhiro Seiga and Atsuko Seiga continue their plot to defeat Gengo, but their plan begins to fall apart. *The Faylan Generators amplify a special frequency, the "Voice of the Nova," which begins affecting the Pandora. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters